


Shadow

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Series: Septober 2020 [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knight Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, M/M, Prince Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: The prince and his knight are reunited.
Relationships: Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Series: Septober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960531
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Septober 2020





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> A quick note that all my Septober drabbles will be in this same universe! (I just want an excuse to write more royalty aus hehe...)
> 
> Edit: whoops forgot to add that this inspired by these lines in Shadow: "Oh I’m sure you didn’t know, I’m runnin’ after you You burned me up deep inside my heart" (Seokwoo)  
> "Baby don’t cry baby don’t cry Baby don’t cry baby don’t you cry" (Sanghyuk)
> 
> Enjoy!

  
  


The exhaustion leaks from his muscles as he falls to his knees in relief. Days and days he'd spent feverishly chasing, and chasing. He had dirt and sweat where he wished he didn't, his mind was stretched beyond comprehension and his brain felt like fiery slime that burned if he tried to utter a single word. Lastly, his heart could barely beat and even at that it only beat first in fear and then relief, his blood sang in his veins as he could finally rest in Sanghyuk's arms.

  
  


Sanghyuk himself looked... hurt and bruised, but Seokwoo could hardly see through the tears in his eyes; tears he hadn't dared to shed until he found the prince. There were cuts on the prince's face, he had a black eye but still he smiled at Seokwoo's disgustingly snotty nose before Seokwoo buried his face into Sanghyuk's torn shirt.

  
  


"Shh, it's okay, Seokwoo. Don't cry baby," said Sanghyuk as he gingerly petted Seokwoo's hair with a dirty and bruised hand. Seokwoo could imagine them- He squeezed his eyes more at the thought, at the violent images that invaded his mind. His heart began to burn hotter.

  
  


Seokwoo goes to stand up, but his legs give out and he falls back to the floor with an 'umph'. He let out a shaky breath, he wouldn't be able to walk until the adrenaline stopped taking control of his legs. He desperately wanted to take Sanghyuk back right this second, the king wanted him back urgently. And the urgency in Seokwoo's heart wouldn't stop.

  
  


Sanghyuk shushed him again and took Seokwoo in his hands, making the knight lie down and gently place his head on Sanghyuk's legs where they lay stretched out. Seokwoo continued to cry, but less so, while Sanghyuk soothed him.

  
  


They waited like this and eventually the rest of the knights caught up with Seokwoo and found them like this, Seokwoo asleep and Sanghyuk staring down at him while stroking his hair.

  
  


(From that day forward, they were dubbed as 'The Prince and His Knight'.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please if you’re interested, come and join the [SF9 Secret Santa Fic Exchange](https://twitter.com/peachjuho/status/1303032400369262593?s=20)!


End file.
